May I
by Zarthor563
Summary: Songfic. Song is "May I" by Trading Yesterday. Dasey-ish.


_And there you stand, opened heart-- opened doors_

_Full of life with the world that's wanting more_

_But I can see when the light starts to fade_

_The day is done and your smile has gone away_

She can pretend all she likes, but she can't fool him; he knows her too well. While the rest of the family might find this normal behavior, but Derek knew better. She was trying to act normal like nothing was wrong. She'd kept up her study habits, hung with Emily. She had smiles for everyone. For all the world, it seemed as though Casey was coping, moved on even.

But Derek had seen the side she kept hidden from everyone else. He heard her crying in her room at night, when she thought everyone else was asleep. She would tear up at the slightest reminder of _**him**_, and leave the room before anyone would notice. She was quieter now. She didn't fight back when Derek pranked her, in fact she wouldn't react at all. No insults, no attempt at a revenge prank, no splitting his name into two distinct syllables, the way only she could, making Derek's blood run. Her spirit was gone; She wasn't Casey anymore.

_Let me raise you up_

_Let me be your love_

Derek would never admit it, but it hurt him to see her so broken, so lifeless. To see his strong, vibrant Casey reduced to tears over _**him**_. Where did he get off, anyway, kissing Casey's cousin? Someone who could never measure up to Casey herself? Every time he thought about it, Derek wanted to tear Truman limb from limb. But always, he managed to squash that particular desire; Casey needed him, and he couldn't be there from a jail cell.

It was never anything big, but it was enough to get her to smile. A real smile, not the fake one she gave the rest of the world. Making her favorite tea. Getting her books from the library. Even letting her sit in his chair. At night he would stay with her, and they would just talk. He even tucked her in.

"I thought you didn't do PDA, or feelings in general," Casey had commented one night.

"You're the exception, Space-Case," he'd told her, his trademark smirk on his face.

_**You're always the exception.**_

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep _

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

Derek didn't know when it started. When he started to realize that he loved Casey. Whether the emotion had built up over time or if it had been there from the very beginning, just waiting for him to acknowledge it.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold_

_To give you all that your heart needs the most_

Love was a new feeling for Derek. The only time he had ever come close to feeling it was with Sally. But with Sally, he just had to be himself, and everything flowed from there. With Casey, everything was different. He found himself studying, trying to improve his grades, laying off the more volatile pranks in his arsenal, throwing the occasional comment his way. Derek found that he was _**changing**_. _**For her.**_ Changing into someone who was worthy of her, someone she wouldn't be ashamed of. Someone Casey could be proud of.

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in_

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you_

_May I be your shield_

_When no one can be found_

_May I lay you down_

_All that's made me_

_Is all worth trading_

_Just to have one moment with you_

_So I will let go_

_Of all that I know_

_Knowing that you're here with me_

_For your Love is changing me._

"Derek?" Casey said one night.

"Yeah, Case?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You've been really nice lately and I know it won't last-"

"You're welcome Case. Just don't mention it to anyone, it'll ruin my reputation."

Casey laughs, and Derek smirks, fighting off the urge to kiss her. She needs a friend right now, and that's what he would be.

"Good night, Derek."

"Good night, princess."

_May I hold you_

_As you fall to sleep_

_When the world is closing in _

_And you can't breathe,_

_May I love you _

_May I be your shield _

_When no one can be found _

_May I lay you down_


End file.
